I'm here for you
by JC-zala
Summary: A oneshot fic. After losing Fllay, Kira had given up on life, because he could not bear the pain of sadness. But Cagalli makes him realize how important life is to him and to her.


JC: I made this fic while I was thinking a story for my school magazine. It's a fanfic about my two most favorite characters and siblings in Seed/Destiny, Cagalli and Kira.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**I'm here for you**

It was a fine Sunday morning. The skies were clear and the sun was just right. It was a great day to go out and have some fun. But I was not in the mood for it. My friends tried to convince me but I declined. They asked me, "What's wrong?" yet I didn't answer them. I stayed silent because I didn't want to let them know my problem.

"Well then, Kira," said Sai, one of my friends, "We'll see you later."

"If there's anything you need, just call us," Kuzzey, a short guy who was also my friend, told me.

I simply nodded my head and weakly smiled at them.

They turned to the door and left the room.

I sank down on my chair and glanced outside through the window. The sun's rays blinded my eyes a little so I closed the curtains. It was too radiant for me anyway. I sat down on my chair again and deeply sighed. The memories of the girl I loved plagued my mind. I placed my hand on my chest and felt the beat of my heart. It held so much pain that was too unbearable for me to handle. I loved her so much, but now that she was gone, I felt so lost.

"Kira?" a familiar voice called my name.

I turned my attention to the door and saw a blonde girl with golden-brown eyes. I quickly averted my gaze, realizing that it was my twin sister, Cagalli.

"Are you all right?" Cagalli asked as she approached my side. She knelt down and placed her hand on top of mine. "Sai and Kuzzey told me that you were feeling down." Her eyes expressed genuine concern for me.

"I... I'm all right..." I stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes and stood up. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stared intensely at me. "You don't look all right, Kira," she told me. "Tell me what's wrong."

I glared back at her with fists clenched so hard. "I'm all right, so just leave me alone!" I yelled at her, rising up from my chair. I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I was too depressed to talk about my problem with her.

"I can't do that, not until I know what you're problem is. Maybe I can help you, Kira!" She, too, raised her voice.

"I don't need anybody right now!" I wailed while tears formed in my eyes. "I just want to be alone for now, Cagalli." My voice softened all of the sudden. I dropped on my knees and tears started to trail down on my face. I wrapped my arms around myself and trembled in pain and sadness. I kind of felt pathetic at that moment.

"Kira," Cagalli murmured as she knelt down. She pulled me into a deep embrace and patted my back for comfort. "I can't leave you like this. I can feel the pain you're feeling right now because I'm your sister. When you're sad, I'm sad as well."

Her words struck me deep for it was all true. I never realized that I was also causing her pain. I felt like a total moron who could do nothing but cry over his problems. I felt like a complete and utter weakling. I was letting my emotions take over me. But I can't help feeling emotional. "Fllay Alster...my girlfriend... passed away yesterday," I started with a little hesitation in my voice. Fllay, the love of my life, was someone very precious to me, and she just died suddenly. I couldn't believe it at first.

Cagalli gasped as her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her hands and stared at me in disbelief. "Fllay?" she murmured. "Dead? I can't believe it." She leaned against the wall and placed a hand on her temple.

"That's right," I continued, "she died from a car accident. She's gone and she's never coming back. That's why I... I..." I started trembling again as I remembered Fllay. I wanted to cry again but I stayed firm. I didn't want to look weak again in front of Cagalli.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about that." She shook her head before she looked at me again. "But it's so sudden... I just saw Fllay a week ago looking so happy and now..." Cagalli began to cry.

"I loved her so much. I wanted to be with her forever but now it's just not possible." I punched the wall and leaned my head on it. I let out a slight chuckle before I frowned. "Fllay, why did you have to die?" I asked out loud hoping someone would answer. "There's no more reason for me to live in this world if Fllay's not in it!"

Suddenly, Cagalli pushed me back and slapped me hard no the face. "What are you saying, you idiot?" she exclaimed, glaring furiously at me. "You still have a reason to live!"

I stared shockingly at her as I held my swollen cheek. "Cagalli..." was all I could say to her.

"What about me? What about our parents?" Cagalli started. "Don't we mean anything to you?" She turned her back at me and clenched her fists. "You're such an idiot, Kira!"

She was right, I was an idiot. How could I say things like that? Yes, Fllay was a part of my life, but as I thought about it, my parents and Cagalli were my life. They made me who I am now because they were my family. I was so wrong to even think that my life was worthless now without Fllay. I approached Cagalli and embraced her tightly in my arms. "I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear. "My emotions got carried away. I love Fllay, but I also love you, Cagalli."

"Kira," Cagalli gasped as she slowly turned her head at me.

I showed her a smile. "My heart is still in pieces after her death and I don't know if it could be mended. But my heart still has hope, because I know you're still here," I told her.

"I... I'm glad to hear that." She cried and buried her face in my chest.

I brushed my hand through her blonde locks and wrapped my arms around her waist. After a while, I released her and met her golden-brown eyes that were stained with tears.

"Are you okay now?" Cagalli asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," I told her.

She nodded her head. "I'm okay, Kira." She gave me a well-assured smile. Her smile was so cute and angelic, and I feel so calm whenever I see that smile.

"Promise me something, Cagalli..." I said.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll smile for me every time I'm troubled and promise me that you'll always be here for me." My cheeks flushed red as I turned my head slightly to the right.

Cagalli simply laughed at my expression. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Stop laughing and promise me already," I demanded, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Kira, I'm your sister and you must know that I'm always here for you. Big sisters have got to watch over their little brothers." She winked a playful eye at me.

I smirked. "Who told you that you were the older one? It's perfectly clear that I'm older and more matured than you." I only said those things to tease her.

"I'm definitely the older one!" she defended.

"Yah, whatever you say..."

We stared at each other for a while and suddenly we burst to laughter. As I saw her laugh, I felt happiness in my heart. "Cagalli, thank you very much." I told her, gracing her with a good smile. "I'm so lucky to have a sister like you."

She stopped to blink twice before she spoke. "You're very welcome. Now let's go get some ice cream!" She made a peace sign.

"I'm guessing it's your treat?" I asked her.

"NO!" Cagalli retorted. "I'll wait for you outside." Without a moment to spare, she immediately rushed out of the room.

I sighed in relief and giggled. I went for the bag on my bed to get some money, then my eyes caught sight of the picture of Cagalli and me. I took the picture and stared at it for a while. "Cagalli, I'm glad that you're here for me," I muttered softly.

"Kira, what's taking you so long?" Cagalli yelled from outside.

"I'm coming!" I answered.

I placed the picture back and ran out. As I met her at the door, I saw her ever cheerful and cute face. "Cagalli, let's go!" I said as I took her hand and dragged her with me.

While running, I looked at the sky and saw an image of Fllay smiling down at me. There, I knew that Fllay had become an angel who was watching over me.

_Fllay, don't worry about me because I'm going to be fine. I'll keep on living for you and for Cagalli. I will always love you... _

At that moment, I thought I saw Fllay nodding her head before her image disappeared. So that could only mean she understood everything I said. I immediately stopped and turned to my twin, who was pouting.

"Kira, you ran so fast," she said, trying to catch her breath.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep hug. "Cagalli," I started, "Thank you!"

She slipped her arms around my waist as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "You can count on me anytime," she whispered.

_Having a sibling doesn't only mean a companion, but it's someone you could trust and love forever. A sibling is like your best friend, who will stick beside you in times of laughter and sadness. That's why I will always treasure my sister and I won't let any harm come to her. _

End of Fic

* * *

JC: How was it? I thought of placing Lacus here before but I can't really picture her as a dead person so I used Fllay instead. Sorry for the Kira and Lacus fans, I'm really sorry. Please review and no flaming.


End file.
